greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Gregg (GTA5)
As the leader of the most notorious and most popular criminal organization, Gregg is usually levelheaded, thinks strategically, and, according to a conversation with Rob, Gregg seems to be nice at first. Though people say he’s acting, Gregg is behaving genuinely, Gregg does possess polite mannerisms and can come off as very calm and classy even to people he considers potentially troublesome, this being evident in his first meeting with a modified swat officer. If aggravated, however, he may end up displaying a powerful and visible killing intent, more fitting of his true character. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Unhuman Strength: Gregg is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than others in the human race because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger than normal members of his species. Massive Stamina: Gregg’s body is highly resistant to the build-up of lactic acid in his muscles, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time. Immense Durability: '''Gregg’s physical durability (ability to resist damage) is extremely high, allowing Gregg to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Most Dangerous Criminal: His Powers '''Overhaul: Overhaul gives Gregg the ability to disassemble and then reassemble anything he touches with his bare hands (which explains the reason he mainly wears gloves). Once Gregg takes a target apart, he has the options of either leaving it destroyed, restoring it to its original form or shaping it into something new. This process happens almost instantly and is effective on living and non-living things alike. Gregg just needs one finger to make contact with something for Overhaul to activate, with the choice of whether Overhaul should affect after only one select part of his target is touched and then being left entirety being left solely to Gregg’s wishes. Gregg is capable of deconstructing matter and reconstructing it into shapes favorable to himself and hostile to his enemies. When activating Overhaul on an entire area, the deconstruction and reconstruction phases both happen extremely fast. Gregg is able to form holes, walls, spikes, and platforms anywhere in his surroundings from a single point. This tactic, however, loses effectiveness in fractured terrain, where the ground is split into disconnected pieces instead of whole. Gregg can recombine two different objects or beings into a single entity that possesses components of both subjects. He performs this by holding both elements he wants to merge with each separate hand. It's possible for a combined entity to further transform as well, as long as Gregg merges it with additional objects. When Gregg decides to utilize Overhaul on a person, he can heal any injuries or ailments they once had by reconstructing them to a biologically perfect state. This grants Gregg a way to cure him and his allies' wounds during battle, although he has noted that the deconstruction phase is very painful. In battle, Gregg focuses on quickly dissembling his targets to kill them, or reshaping his terrain into a barrage of spikes. He may reshape the ground to maneuver himself around and block incoming attacks. This ability to instantly rearrange his vicinity gives Gregg several methods of dealing with an opponent, making Gregg a massive threat from any range.